Pequeños genios
by The Woman in the Castle
Summary: Irene Adler y Sherlock Holmes se conocen en el colegio a los seis años.
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate

Sherlock Holmes era un niño muy tímido. Apenas tenía amigos porque todos los demás niños lo consideraban desagradable. Sherlock no entendía por qué, él nunca hacía nada malo, solo se sentaba y pensaba en cosas… Sin duda era un niño muy despierto e inteligente, quizá por eso los demás lo veían extraño, porque a veces se parecía más a un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño de seis años que a un niño de su edad. Al principio le preocupaba no tener amigos, envidiaba los demás niños cuando jugaban con otros y se lo pasaban tan bien, pero desde hacía algún tiempo aquello no le preocupaba tanto; él tenía su cabeza, sus libros… no necesitaba a otra gente para examinar a las hormigas del patio del colegio y ver cómo reaccionaban según el tipo de comida que les acercase; de hecho, si hubiese habido alguien con él, le habría molestado.

Un día de principios de primavera, durante la hora del recreo, Sherlock se encontraba sentado en una esquina del patio, bajo un árbol, comiendo un bocadillo y leyendo un libro (no un cuento como los que solían leer los otros niños, eso era demasiado infantil y simple para él, sino una novela de las que leían los chicos mayores: _La isla del tesoro_) que le había cogido a su hermano, cuando una sombra le tapó la vista.

-¡Eh, listillo! ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó un chico dos años mayor y mucho más grande que él, que pese a ser alto para su edad era muy delgado- ¿No ves que molestas a los que queremos jugar al fútbol? Para leer está la biblioteca, rata de biblioteca.

Sus dos amigotes corearon la broma, muy vulgar y poco ingeniosa, según el propio Sherlock, tanto que ni siquiera se había ofendido. Además, estaba acostumbrado a aquello, no era la primera vez que lo llamaban cosas como "listillo" o "friki", así que los miró un segundo y siguió leyendo y comiendo su bocadill.

-¿Estás sordo, listillo? No te preocupes, yo te lo explico. ¡Vete de aquí! –el bruto lo cogió por los hombros y lo lanzó contra la esquina, detrás del árbol- Ah, y me quedo esto –añadió cogiendo el bocadillo, que se le había caído a Sherlock de la mano- y esto para ti –y con eso último pegó una patada al libro-. Y no vuelvas a insultar a mi hermano, que ya me ha contado lo de ayer.

-No insulté a tu hermano –replicó Sherlock-, solo le dije que era normal que un niño como él…

El abusón se abalanzó sobre él, furioso, dispuesto a pegarle. Sherlock intentó escapar gateando, pero el otro era más grande y rápido y él estaba contra el muro, apenas tenía escapatoria, así que probó a cubrirse.

-¡Animales! –chilló una vocecilla desde detrás de los chicos, la vocecilla de una niña- ¡Dejadle en paz!

Los tres se volvieron hacia la niña, que tiraba de sus abrigos para separarlos de Sherlock y les pegaba puñetazos en la espalda. Él no la veía bien, porque los tres matones estaban delante, pero parecía más pequeña que él, diminuta en comparación con ellos.

-¿Y qué nos vas a hacer, chiquitina, cegarnos con purpurina? –se burlaron ellos y se volvieron otra vez hacia Sherlock.

-¡Ay! –gritó uno de ellos, y le siguieron los otros dos- Suelta ese palo, enana, o se lo decimos a la profesora.

-Si se lo decís, yo le contaré por qué lo hice y me creerá porque sois unos brutos y siempre pegáis a la gente.

Ellos empezaron a protestar y a insultar a la niña otra vez, pero ella, sin hacerles caso, los amenazó bajando la voz.

-Y también puedo contarle… eso… ya sabéis, aquello de lo que me enteré…

Sherlock se hizo un ovillo, pensando que volverían a por él aún más fuerte, pero lo único que oyó fue silencio y pasos alejándose.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la niña, acercándose despacio- ¿Te han hecho mucho daño?

-Estoy bien, gracias, puedes irte –respondió él sin alzar la vista de su chaqueta, a la que sacudía el polvo.

Sabía quién era la niña: Irene Adler, la niña más inteligente del colegio además de él, estaba en su mismo curso pero en otra clase. No habían hablado nunca. A Sherlock le habría gustado hacerlo, pero le daba vergüenza, por eso ahora no quería levantar la vista, y menos después de que una niña más bajita que él le hubiese quitado de encima a tres chicos mayores enormes.

-Toma tu libro, estaba ahí tirado, casi te lo rompen -Sherlock alargó el brazo y cogió el libro sin mirar a Irene-. Se han llevado tu bocadillo, ¿quieres la mitad de mi chocolatina?

Sherlock la miró por fin, dispuesto a pedirle que lo dejase solo, pero no fue capaz. Irene estaba a su lado, enseñándole una tableta de chocolate con almendras aún sin abrir con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y en sus brillantes ojos azules. Sherlock aceptó la chocolatina deseando que a la sombra del árbol ella no notase que se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Irene se sentó a su lado en la esquina detrás del árbol.

-Me llamo Irene Adler –se presentó tendiéndole una mano-. Sé que tú eres Sherlock Holmes.

-Sé quién eres –Sherlock le cogió la mano, poniéndose aún más rojo-. Gracias por echarlos.

-No hay de qué, ¿cómo iba a dejar que te pegasen justo a ti?

-¿Justo a mí? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

-Que eres… tú –Irene partió el chocolate por la mitad y le dio un trozo-. Sé que eres muy listo, como yo. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

Sherlock la miró y no pudo contener una risita. A Irene se le acababa de caer un diente y le costaba morder el chocolate porque los trozos de almendra eran demasiado grandes.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Irene se había puesto seria de repente- A mí me falta un diente, pero dentro de poco tendré uno nuevo más fuerte y tú seguirás teniendo ese pelo rizado que parece que tienes caracoles en la cabeza.

-Perdona, es que estabas muy… graciosa. ¡Pero no fea!

Ella cambió su expresión y sonrió ligeramente.

-En realidad, a mí también me hace gracia tu pelo, es bonito –alargó un dedo y lo enredó en uno de los rizos de él, pera después soltarlo-, y salta.

En ese momento sonó la campana que finalizaba el recreo y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

-Es una pena que faltase tan poco tiempo, me lo estaba pasando bien –suspiró Irene-, ahora en clase me voy a aburrir.

-Sí, yo también –contestó Sherlock con indiferencia mientras se iba-, pero ya nos veremos. Adiós, Irene Adler. Ah, y gracias otra vez.

-Adiós –susurró incrédula al verlo tan apresurado.

Sherlock pasó es resto del día pensando en lo que le harían los niños a partir de ahora, cómo se iban a meter con él porque una niña le había quitado de encima a tres matones; pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de volver a ver a Irene y de hablar con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

El pirata y la reina

Al día siguiente de conocer a Irene, Sherlock deseaba más que nunca que acabasen las clases y llegase el recreo, no solo porque se aburría mucho en clase sino porque esperaba volver a hablar con aquella niña tan inteligente y desvergonzada. Pero no dejó que aquellas ganas se viesen, ya era bastante con las burlas de las que probablemente sería víctima por lo del día anterior (aunque nadie parecía haberse enterado y era posible que la amenaza de Irene a los matones fuese realmente fuerte, lo suficiente para mantenerlos a raya, pero no quería confiarse), como para que encima todos creyesen que se había convertido en una especie de mascota de la niña.

Sonó la campana y Sherlock, como cada día, guardó todo en su mochila, sacó _La isla del tesoro_ y su bocadillo, se puso el abrigo y salió pensando cómo hacer para hablar con Irene sin que se notase que había ido a por ella. Como no se le ocurría ninguna manera, fue a sentarse a su sitio de siempre, junto al árbol de la esquina, pero ya había alguien allí...

-¡Hola! –Irene sonreía sentada bajo el árbol- ¿Te has aburrido mucho? ¿Te han vuelto a molestar?

-¿Qué haces aquí? No necesito tu ayuda.

Irene se encogió de hombros y sonrió con inocencia.

-Ya lo sé. Me apetecía pasar el recreo contigo, las niñas de mi clase son muy aburridas… ¿puedo?

-Está bien –Sherlock fingió que le resultaba indiferente, aunque internamente agradecía que Irene fuese tan decidida-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mmm… -Irene frunció el ceño y se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la punta de la nariz, pensativa- No lo sé...

-Mientras piensas voy a leer, si no te importa.

-Yo ya he leído ese libro, me gustó mucho.

Sherlock la miró sorprendido. Cada vez que Irene le revelaba algo sobre ella a él le gustaba más, sobre todo si le gustaba un libro de piratas.

-¿En serio? –preguntó anonadado- ¿Te gustan los libros de piratas?

-Me encantan los libros de piratas. Y los de detectives; lo que más me gusta son los detectives.

Sherlock se puso rojo, ¿es que esa niña le leía la mente?

-Yo quiero ser pirata, y en mis ratos libres seré detective –murmuró-. Siempre he querido, no pienses que lo he dicho para impresionarte.

-Oh, no pensaba que lo hubieses dicho para impresionarme, ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?

-¿Y tú? –Sherlock decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

-Reina –la sonrisa de Irene al decirlo parecía de alguien mayor, astuto y ambicioso, más que de una niña; pero Irene, al igual que Sherlock, no era una niña como las demás-. Conseguiré hacerme reina, aún no sé cómo, pero lo conseguiré.

-¿Te casarás con un príncipe?

-No, eso es demasiado fácil, ese será el plan de emergencia. Además, no quiero ser la mujer de un rey, quiero ser la reina yo sola. Para que no tuviésemos que dejar de ser amigos podrías ayudarme, trabajar para mí, me traerías tesoros…

-No quiero trabajar para nadie –replicó Sherlock con vehemencia- y menos para una reina, por algo quiero ser pirata: quiero ser libre.

-Hubo piratas que trabajaron para la realeza.

-¡Tengo una idea! Queremos seguir siendo amigos, tú quieres ser reina, yo pirata y no quiero que nadie me mande… podríamos ser los reyes de los piratas. Los piratas son muy libres, podríamos ser los reyes sin estar casados. ¿Qué te parece?

Irene negó con la cabeza, muy seria.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero ser la reina yo sola. Lo siento, Sherlock, eres un buen amigo, pero para estas cosas refiero estar sola.

-Está bien… Parece que no podremos ser amigos, entonces; aunque podríamos buscar otra manera de seguir siéndolo –frunció el ceño con un gesto pensativo-. ¿Y tampoco quieres tener hijos? Sería divertido ver príncipes y princesas piratas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Irene lo miró como si estuviese loco, con una mueca de asco- ¿Tú sabes lo que hay que hacer para tener bebés? Lo descubría hace poco en un libro y es asqueroso.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Irene se acercó a su oído y se lo explicó. La expresión de Sherlock fue cambiando desde la curiosidad a la sorpresa, de ahí a la incredulidad y finalmente hasta la más profunda repulsión.

-Asqueroso, ¿a que sí? –preguntó Irene cuando terminó de explicárselo.

-Y… ¿y dices que lo llaman… "hacer el amor"? –Sherlock parecía casi asustado- ¡Pero si es asqueroso! ¡Nadie haría eso con alguien a quien quiere! Yo tampoco quiero tener hijos ahora.

Como el día anterior, el timbre terminó con su conversación y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, aunque esta vez la despedida fue un poco más cálida por parte de Sherlock.

-Me alegra haber pasado con vos este rato, Reina Irene –hizo una pequeña reverencia-. El Capitán Holmes a vuestro servicio… pero no os lo toméis en serio.

-Lo mismo digo, Capitán Holmes. Hasta mañana; lo esperaré aquí.

Cuando entraba a la clase, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar demasiado y ahora seguro que Irene pensaba que le gustaba. Pero al rato se dio cuenta de que no le importaba tanto, estaba bien pasárselo bien y ser amable con ella, a la que ya consideraba una verdadera amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Me invitarás a merendar algún día?

-Me han dicho que tienes una amiga… -insinuó Mycroft Holmes a su hermano pequeño- Una tal Irene Adler…

Sherlock intentó ocultar que se había puesto rojo agachando la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿y qué?

- Dicen que es un poco mandona y sabihonda. Aunque… tú también lo eres un poco, sobre todo lo segundo.

-No me importa lo que digan –Sherlock ignoró que su hermano lo había llamado "sabihondo"-, conmigo es simpática. ¡Y deja de meterte en mi vida! Yo no digo nada sobre tus amigos, y eso que parece que no te enteras de que te ignoran.

-Claro que me ignoran –replicó el mayor entre dientes-, porque cada vez que llevo amigos a casa, aparecéis tú y tus monerías y os lleváis toda la atención.

-Si un niño de seis años se lleva toda la atención de chicos adolescentes será porque es interesante de verdad, o porque su hermano mayor es muy aburrido y solo fingen que son sus amigos porque es inteligente y les ayuda a estudiar.

El pequeño Sherlock se había enfadado. Mucha gente hablaba mal de su amiga Irene: que si era manipuladora, que si era borde, que si era una listilla, que si no hacía más que decirles a los demás lo que tenían que hacer… Según Sherlock, la gente pensaba eso porque no la conocían de verdad; nadie llegaba a entender lo compenetrados que estaban, lo mucho que se parecían. En las semanas que llevaban siendo amigos, Irene nunca había intentado manipularlo ni había sido mala con él de ninguna manera. Era muy cabezota, eso sí, pero en todo caso su relación era un duelo de cabezotas.

En cuanto a Mycroft, era cierto que continuamente intentaba meterse en lo que Sherlock hacía o dejaba de hacer. Se comportaba como esas madres que están todo el día encima de sus hijos para prohibirles cada paso que daban, para sobreprotegerlos. Además, según Sherlock, era un envidioso, y eso que, como Irene y como él mismo, Mycroft sobresalía por su inteligencia. El problema de Mycroft Holmes era que era excesivamente correcto. Esa era la gran diferencia entre los dos hermanos y lo que más desesperaba a Sherlock, pero ni siquiera él conseguiría que dejase de ser amigo de Irene Adler, la pequeña manipuladora.

Pasó el tiempo y a Sherlock cada vez le gustaba más estar con Irene, a veces sospechaba que quizá le gustaba ella. Cuando estaban juntos no paraba de pensar en lo guapa y lo graciosa que era; cuando estaban separados, todo le recordaba a ella. Le gustaba su inteligencia, su curiosidad, su descaro, su habilidad para enterarse de todo lo que nadie más se enteraba y utilizarlo a su favor, pero siempre con discreción. Alguna vez había puesto en algún apuro incluso a algún adulto, lo que preocupaba a los profesores y a sus padres (y al mismo tiempo divertía más que nada a los dos niños), quienes pensaban que era demasiado precoz. Sherlock, en cambio, estaba convencido de que si seguía por ese camino llegaría a ser alguien importante, quizá no una reina, como ella decía, sino algo más discreto, aunque probablemente también peligroso. Eso le hizo pensar si su ambición no la llevaría a ser peligrosa también para él en algún momento. Decidió que ahora aquello no importaba, de momento eran amigos y, si seguían siéndolo, probablemente no tendría nada que temer cuando fuesen mayores.

En aquel momento, lo que "preocupaba" a Sherlock era demostrar que Irene era una buena amiga y para nada una mala influencia; para eso, quería invitarla a merendar a su casa. Por suerte, Mycroft no había hablado de Irene a su madre, por lo que la señora Holmes solo tenía de ella la impresión que Sherlock le había dado (la de una niña buena, inteligente y amable, aunque un poco traviesa a veces) y ella misma había sugerido a su hijo pequeño que la invitase a su casa.

Otra de las razones por las que Sherlock quería invitar a Irene era que no quería perderla; se acercaba el verano y quería asegurarse de tener a su amiga durante las vacaciones, no solo porque la otra opción era quedarse solo con Mycroft durante tres meses, sino porque temía perderla en ese tiempo, y no podía permitirse eso ahora que sabía lo que se sentía al tener una amiga de verdad.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado: le pediría que fuese a merendar a su casa el último día de curso, su madre les prepararía una tarta de chocolate y naranja, y después irían juntos a la fiesta del colegio; allí podría sacar el tema de las vacaciones y, si ella no le decía nada, sugerirle él mismo quedar durante el verano para ir al parque o a la piscina y buscar bichos o investigar cosas misteriosas, por ejemplo. A falta de una semana para el final del curso, Sherlock salió al patio repasando mentalmente qué le diría a Irene, pero al llegar a la esquina donde siempre se sentaban, donde se habían conocido, todo su ánimo se desinfló: Irene no estaba esperándolo como de costumbre. Miró alrededor, a ver si ya habían salido los niños de su clase, y los vio a todos. Irene no había ido ese día al colegio.

Dos días después, Irene seguía sin aparecer, lo cual preocupó a Sherlock, porque Irene no faltaba nunca, nunca se ponía enferma. El cuarto día, al entrar a clase por la mañana, ya desanimado, encontró un sobre debajo de su mesa. Tenía escrito "Capitán Holmes" y dentro había un papel con un dibujo de un capitán pirata y una reina, y detrás, una carta escrita con la letra de Irene, increíblemente clara y fluida para una niña de su edad.

_Querido Sherlock:_

_Me voy. Mis padres y yo nos vamos a Nueva Jersey, a Estados Unidos, y no sé cuándo volveremos. He faltado a clase todos estos días porque teníamos que prepararlo todo. Quería despedirme mejor de ti, has sido un buen amigo. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, pero me acordaré de ti cuando vea barcos, y bichos, y cuando lea libros de detectives, y cuando conozca a gente inteligente… _

_Te iba a pedir que fuésemos juntos a la fiesta de fin d curso, pero como para entonces ya no estaré aquí, cuando nos volvamos a ver podríamos ir a merendar, podríamos comer chocolate con almendras ahora que tengo todos los dientes._

_P.D.: Ayer por la tarde vine con mis padres porque tenían que hablar con el director. Mientras tanto, me escapé, robé las llaves de tu clase, me colé y te dejé la carta en la mesa, supe cuál era nada más entrar. Luego volví al despacho y nadie se dio cuenta de nada._

_IA_

Sherlock sonrió tristemente con la posdata; era algo realmente propio de Irene, solo ella era capaz de algo así. Siempre le quedaría el recuerdo de aquella última exhibición de sus habilidades; le habría gustado verla, pero se conformaba con tener el resultado entre sus manos.

Epílogo

-Sherlock, dame el teléfono, sé que lo tienes tú –exigió Mycroft Holmes a su hermano pequeño-. No puedes quedártelo. Dámelo.

Sherlock siguió sin levantar la vista del violín mientras lo limpiaba.

-Ahora no puedo dártelo.

-Venga, -insistió el mayor, desesperándose- no tiene nada que puedas sacarle; ninguna pista de dónde está. Lo hemos analizado hasta la saciedad y está completamente limpio.

-No me refiero a eso –Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco como si su hermano fuese un niño incapaz de aprenderse la tabla de multiplicar por mucho que se la repitiese y levantó el violín-. Me refiero a que ahora no puedo dártelo porque estoy ocupado con el violín, ¿no lo ves?

-Sherlock… no intentes hacerte el sentimental quedándote ese cacharro inútil; dámelo.

El detective decidió que su hermano estaba de suerte porque no le apetecía discutir y se levantó con un suspiro, fue con calma hasta un mueble y sacó de un cajón un teléfono.

-Ahora vete –ordenó a su hermano, serio, fingiendo estar entre enfadado y ligeramente triste-. Ya lo tienes, vete. Adiós. No quiero verte.

Mycroft guardó el teléfono en un maletín y se fue sin despedirse de su hermano. En cuanto cerró la puerta, este sonrió; se lo había tragado, no se había dado cuenta de que era un teléfono falso. El auténtico estaba escondido en el fondo de un cajón en su habitación, dentro de una caja cuya existencia solo él conocía y nunca abría, una caja de madera que tenía desde pequeño en la que había pintarrajeado cofres, mapas, loros, barcos, anclas… En la tapa ponía "El tesoro del Capitán Sherlock Holmes", y dentro, entre bichos y todo tipo de objetos extraños y no tan extraños, estaban el teléfono de Irene y un papel arrugado y doblado miles de veces de tanto leerlo años atrás. Un dibujo de un pirata y una reina, la letra de una niña de seis años, una invitación para merendar juntos y la firma IA.


End file.
